Jeux d'enfants
by Lizoune
Summary: [OS] Un simple rapprochement. L'innocence d'un moment. La magie d'un instant. [Alice & Franck ]


**Jeux d'enfants**

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_

Mon premier OS sur le couple Franck & Alice , couple peu connu et rarement traité.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

« Arrête moi si tu peux » le défia-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, les yeux rieurs, le souffle saccadé, son regard s'attardant au fond du couloir, où son camarade, lui aussi essoufflé, tentait désespérément de reprendre peu à peu son souffle.

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas attendre, aussitôt le défi prononcé, il amorça sa course derrière la jeune fille.

Ses longs cheveux bruns se balançaient de droite à gauche, s'élevant plus haut au fur et à mesure de son accélération.

Son fou rire l'obligea à ralentir la cadence. Elle appuya sa main contre sa côte afin d'apaiser son point de côté, en continuant de trottiner.

A nouveau, elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle.

Il avait disparu. Scrutant méticuleusement le couloir, elle se mit à accélérer le pas, angoissée qu'à son tour, elle disparaisse.

« F..Franck» hésita-t-elle à prononcer.

S'en suivit un murmure qui se propageait dans ce long couloir désert.

Pourquoi s'étaient ils aventurés ici, sachant les rumeurs qui circulaient à propos de ce couloir hanté?

Alice n'y avait jamais crue. Pourtant, l'absence de son camarade l'avait poussée à admettre le contraire.

« BOUH » tonna une voix familière, derrière elle, l'empoignant par les épaules.

Prise par surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler à son tour. Rapidement elle fit volte face.

« Franck ! s'égosilla-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule. C'est pas marrant! continua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'ai attrapée, c'est bien ce que tu voulais? » affirma-t-il moqueur.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le sol afin de retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier après une telle frayeur.

Il s'assit près d'elle, en glissant lentement le long du mur.

« Désolé » souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Alice entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

« Tu m'en veux? s'aventura-t-il à demander, hésitant.

- Comment tu as fais pour disparaître? demande-t-elle en ignorant sa précédente réplique.

- Suis moi. »

D'un bond, il se leva. Alice leva la tête, sceptique.

« C'est James et Sirius qui me l'ont montrés.

- Montrés? »

Perdue, elle le suivit. De quoi parlait-il? Traversant la moitié du couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent et se posèrent devant le mur où Franck avait disparu.

« Tu vois cette brique, fit-il en la désignant du doigt, appuie dessus.

- Mais ... mais si j'appuie dessus, je vais devenir invisible ... comme toi. »

Il sourit faiblement.

« Tu ne deviendras pas invisible, pas avec moi » rassura-t-il.

Enlaçant sa main droite, il la guida vers la petite brique.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit la statue, sur sa gauche, se déplacer. Derrière la statue, le passage secret prenait lieu.

« Viens. »

Elle s'engouffra à son tour dans ce minuscule passage.

« J'pensais que les passages secrets étaient plus étroits, remarqua-t-elle dès lors qu'elle fut entrée.»

Franck lui lança une oeillade amusée à l'entente des remarques de la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de commenter chaque parcelle du passage secret.

« Regarde, fit-il en désignant une fente de taille moyenne, qui donnait sur l'extérieur, c'est-à-dire le couloir.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu t'amusais à m'espionner, paniquée, seule, abandonnée ... » exagéra-t-elle avec une moue triste.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il ajouta tout simplement.

« Au moins, tu connais un secret de Poudlard.

- Tu veux dire? » fit-elle surprise, les yeux et la bouche grandes ouvertes.

Il hocha la tête, content de l'effet surpris qui s'affichait sur le visage d'Alice.

« C'est à cause de ce passage, que la rumeur court que ce couloir est hanté?

- Exact. »

A la fois émerveillée et soulagée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La plaisanterie de Franck était de mauvais goût, selon elle, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de frayeur. D'ailleurs, quel genre de frayeur appréciait-elle? Aucune, sans doute. Mais au bout du compte, elle en sortait plutôt heureuse.

« Tiens, on est pas les seuls à errer dans ce couloir » remarqua Franck lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas.

Adrian Presley et Mary Wales, marchaient d'un pas lent en tenant la main, collés l'un à l'autre.

Admirative, Alice ne put s'empêcher de rêver d'être à sa place. Être avec quelqu'un. Passer du temps avec lui. L'embrasser comme le font les adultes. Mais avait-elle l'âge pour être avec quelqu'un? Pour l'embrasser? Son manque d'expérience l'a fit douter.

Un jour, trouverait-elle son Adrian?

L'espoir grandissait en elle. Elle y croyait. Un jour, elle le rencontrerait.

« - Tu ... tu as déjà embrassé une fille? hasarda-t-elle à demander à voix basse.

Franck écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu, tu veux dire sur la bouche? » demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Leurs joues s'enflammèrent dans une quasi-simultanéité. Cependant, elle hocha la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

- J'ai essayé, balbutia-t-il honteux.

- Comme les grands? C'est comment?

- C'est ... bizarre.

- Bizarre? Pourquoi?

Il se tut un instant, les joues cramoisies.

- Excuse moi, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle savait qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise, et du coup, elle aussi l'était. N'osant à peine se regarder, ils continuèrent à regarder le couple, qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ce paisible couloir.

Adrian et Mary s'embrassèrent passionnément, sans se douter que des spectateurs cachés observaient la scène telle une scène d'amour digne des films romantiques. Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi succombait-elle si facilement devant de pareilles scènes? Ses yeux s'illuminaient, son coeur se réchauffait, son imagination s'envolait.

Franck regardait la scène sans grand intérêt, assez gêné de les espionner sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Il s'aventura à regarder Alice. Il fut surpris de la voir aussi souriante, même un peu trop.

Il sursauta lorsque la main d'Alice effleura la sienne. La distance qui les séparait se réduisait. Alice pencha légèrement la tête et s'avança ... plus près du visage de Franck. Les yeux fermés, elle effleura les lèvres de Franck, qui restait figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se décida à poser déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle recula aussitôt, embarrassée. Elle se pinça la lèvre, regrettant son geste au vue de l'expression de Franck.

« Excuse ... moi »

D'ordinaire si joyeux, Franck hocha tout simplement la tête. Il tentait de savoir si cet évènement s'était bel et bien passer. Ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Il n'osait lui demander.

Sans se poser la question mutuellement, ils sortirent de la cachette secrète. Adrian et Mary avaient déjà traversés la moitié du couloir.

« Oh les amoureux ! s'esclaffa Sirius en les pointant du doigt dès qu'ils étaient sortis.

- Franck, si tu voulais embrasser Alice, il y a d'autres cachettes plus intéressantes ! ajouta James en tapant un poing sur sa jambe, outré. »

Alice et Franck se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Juste un regard. D'un commun accord, ils acceptèrent de garder le secret et rire aux plaisanteries des deux bouffons de Gryffondor.

Ce simple baiser n'en est qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Une simple goutte d'eau parmi l'océan de tendresse et d'amour qui les unirait.

Ils avaient à peine 13 ans. Insouciants. Naïfs. Ignorants leur destinée tragique. Se découvrant au fil des années. Savourant le plaisir d'un amour naissant jour après jour. S'unissant pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**FIN**


End file.
